Die Völker Eldenors
Hier werden nach und nach alle Rassen und Völker Eldenors aufgeführt. Jede Rassen hat bestimmte Stärken und bekommt in jeweils drei Fähigkeiten insgesamt 40 Bonuspunkte. Nehmiten Wereleopard2 by koutanagamori-d33mq3l.jpg Mercenary of leopard2 by koutanagamori-d3984yk.jpg 6cef5a0e038bbc9a564961763e131d64.jpg Nehmiten sind ein Katzenartiges Volk, welches an der Mündung des Sommerflusses eine ägyptisch anmutende Großstadt namens Lux errichtet hat. 2. Größte bekannte Stadt Eldenors. Regierungsform → Monarchie. Aufgrund der Entfernung zur Westküste und der Lage in der Wüste haben sie außer einer erhöhten Anzahl Einreisender keine Auswirkungen der Reinmenschen gespürt. Sehr gut im Umgang mit Dolchen, Bögen und im Schleichen Größe in cm:190 - 220 Alter in Jahren ''':50 - 70 '''Stärken: * Einhandwaffen +10 * Bögen +10 * Verstohlenheit +20 Sonnenmenschen / Nir Jhalabar Xho FeliciaCano.jpg D3db9c6697a6d075b6dcd393271c660b--fantasy-rpg-character-portraits.jpg Black-warrior - Copie.jpg 39bd62a460fbd46fa30632f651601d3f--fantasy-rpg-fantasy-artwork.jpg Nir sind ein dunkelhäutiger Menschenstamm welcher auf den Sonneninseln und in den nördlich davon liegenden Wäldern am westlichen Kap Eldenors lebte. Regierungsform → Leben in einzelnen Stämmen, welche von Häuptlingen und/oder Medizinmännern geführt werden. Die Sonnenmenschen, welche auf Eldenor lebten, wurden zum Großteil bereits versklavt oder getötet. Die Sonneninseln konnten, aufgrund der Guerillataktiken der Sonnenmenschen, bisher von den Reinmenschen nicht erobert werden. Dennoch sind sie zusammen mit den Hochfelszwergen das Volk, welches am meisten unter den Reinmenschen leiden musste.Sie sind sehr begabt mit Feuer- und heiliger Magie und im Schleichen. Größe in cm: 180 - 200 Alter in Jahren: 70 - 100 Stärken: * Feuermagie +10 * Heilige Magie +15 * Verstohlenheit +15 Nordmenschen / Nordler Tumblr static tumblr static 640.jpg Nordic warrior by thiago almeida-d5l371x.jpg Druid concept by peterprime-d64aybd.png C54514c6078f3c56c50b4b9d280809d8--fantasy-warrior-fantasy-art.jpg 6227497 orig.jpg 3c8ba33a41a10af33d5a0e3cd9e4c40c.jpg Die Nordler, sind ein an die alten Wikinger erinnerndes Volk. Sehr stolz, naturverbunden und friedlich anderen Völkern gegenüber. Doch hat das kalte Klima im Norden sie gestählt und die Gefahren die aus diesem kommen im Kampf zu einem der stärksten Völker Eldenors werden lassen. Sie leben in einzelnen Dörfern verteilt in den nördlichen Nadelwäldern doch haben sie nahe einem Weltbaum ein Hauptdorf. Regierungsform → Sie vertrauen bei wichtigen Entscheidungen auf einen Rat aus Druiden, welche weit nördlich in den Gebirgen leben. Bisher kamen einige Botschafter der Reinmenschen zu den Nordlern, doch wurden diese bisher immer abgewiesen, da die Nordler sie nicht als eine Art Bedrohung sehen, sondern eher als ein Ärgernis. Sehr begabt im Umgang mit Eismagie, Einhand- und Zweihandwaffen. Größe in cm: 190 - 220 Alter in Jahren: 80 - 120 Stärken: * Eiszauber +10 * Einhandwaffen +15 * Zweihandwaffen +15 Waldelfen High Elves.jpg B6dd54938b7d32602cbe5f38d9b5bfda--character-concept-character-design.jpg 50561c9a115ceb00fbb4e0ce9c1a3ef3.jpg 9b2c1805cda72b0d52e09f4ab84beaf6--character-reference-character-concept.jpg Die Waldelfen, sind ein stolzes und eingebildetes Volk, welches tief im Grünwald lebt. Ihre Hauptstadt ist an die Äste und den Stamm von einem der Weltenbäume gebaut, welcher in einem Tiefen Krater steht, weshalb er nicht über die anderen ebenfalls sehr groß gewachsenen tropischen Bäume ragt. Durch ihre Magie, welche dauerhaft auf den Wald wirkt, ist es niemandem möglich ihre Stadt zu finden, ohne dass dies von den Elfen so gewollt ist. Wer dennoch nach dieser sucht, verirrt sich meist im Wald und verhungert oder landet genau dort, wo er den Wald betreten hat. Aus diesem Grund wissen sie zwar von den Geschehnissen außerhalb ihres Waldes, die anderen Völker jedoch nichts über die Geschehnissen innerhalb. Regierungsform → Monarch und gewählte Berater. Die Waldelfen sind begabt mit Natur- und Manipulationsmagie zudem sind sie hervorragende Bogenschützen. Größe in cm: 160 - 190 Alter in Jahren: ca. 1.000 Stärken: * Naturmagie +10 * Manipulationsmagie +15 * Bögen +15 Zentauren Fbd419ee4eab4a423c035f5cd934188d--fantasy-creatures-mythical-creatures.jpg Centaur2.jpg Centaur warrior by cg warrior-d4m8lwz.jpg Cadnav-1612311T404.jpg 06824225cbc0e186b8ac0f0791717415.jpg 300px-Centaur 03 concept art.jpg Die Zentauren sind ein Volk von Jägern und das körperlich wohl stärkste Eldenors. Sie leben auf der großen Steppe nahe des Schimmersees in einem einzigen riesigen Dorf, welches nur aus Zelten und Lehmhütten besteht und keine Verteidigungsanlagen besitzt. Regierungsform → Sie leben im Clan und haben einen einzigen Kriegshäuptling, welcher durch Zweikampf auf Leben und Tod bestimmt wird, weshalb sie bei manch anderen Völkern als Barbaren verschriehen sind. Sie sind eines der Völker, welches die Bedrohung der Reinmenschen erkannt hat und sich zurzeit auf einen Krieg vorbereitet. Sie sind extrem schnell und besonders gut im Umgang mit dem Bogen und dem Speer als Nah- und Fernkampfwaffe Größe in cm: 250 - 300 Alter in Jahren: 60 - 80 Stärken: * Geschwindigkeit +20 * Bögen +10 * Speer +10 Caniden Werewolf-by-Sandara.jpg 1537128-bigthumbnail.jpg 320624.jpg Die Caniden, sind einHunde/Wolfsartiges Volk welches in den Düsterwäldern im Süden Eldenors lebt. Sie haben keine festen Dörfer und leben als eine Art Nomaden im gesamten Gebiet in und um die Düsterwälder bis weit in die Berge des Südens hinein. Sie haben außer wenigen Erkundungstrupps der Reinmenschen nicht viel von diesen gesehen. Diese griffen die Caniden jedoch meist unter der Annahme, dass es sich um Ungeheuer handelt, ohne Vorwarnung an. Jedoch hatten sie gegen diese, aufgrund ihrer Geschwindigkeit und Blutrünstigkeit, nie eine Chance und kehrten in keinem Fall zurück, um Bericht zu erstatten. Regierungsform → Die Caniden Leben in Rudeln und haben pro Rudel einen Rudelführer. Zwischen den Rudeln gibt es keinerlei Konflikte. Sie sind sehr schnell und wendig, haben eine erweiterte Sinnesschärfe und sind ungeschlagen im waffenlosen Kampf. Größe in cm: 200 - 230 Alter in Jahren: 50 - 70 Stärken: * Geschwindigkeit +10 * Wahrnehmung +15 * Waffenlos +15 Hochfelszwerge MEC16 2570 Ori 867 BlakeHenriksen Final 01.jpg 118d9ed22f12a43959dbdd3c42eac5d6.jpg 8da5e8e13b23e0de78a2ec266b4388da--character-ideas-character-art.jpg MEC16 2570 Ori 867 BlakeHenriksen Final 01.jpg 1402258226078.jpg 118d9ed22f12a43959dbdd3c42eac5d6.jpg 8da5e8e13b23e0de78a2ec266b4388da--character-ideas-character-art.jpg Die Hochfelszwerge sind im Gegensatz zu ihren Vettern sehr naturverbunden jedoch sehr eingebildet und hochnäsig. Sie leben in einer unterirdischen Stadt im Hochfelsgebirge, von der man sagt, sie sei größer als jede Stadt, die die Welt je gesehen hat und jemals sehen wird. Nur ist außer den Zwergen jedem der Zutritt verboten, weshalb es schwer ist diese Aussage zu stützen. Diese Stadt wurde den Geschichten nach zum Großteil mit Erdmagie errichtet. Nach der Invasion der Reinmenschen, der Versklavung der Nir und des Verbrennens eines Weltenbaumes, sind die Hochfelszwerge gegen die Reinmenschen in den Krieg gezogen. Trotz ihrer körperlichen Stärke, welche die eines Reinmenschen übertrifft, wurden ihre Armeen von den Altir und ihren berittenen Streitern einfach überrannt. In diesem „Krieg“ wurden über 70% der Zwerge entweder versklavt und zum Bearbeiten des Weltenbaumes gezwungen oder getötet. Die restlichen Hochfelszwerge haben sich in ihre Stadt zurückgezogen und seid dem das Tor nicht mehr geöffnet. Regierungsform → Vor dem Krieg, gab es bei den Hochfelszwergen eine Monarchie. Da der König im Krieg fiel ist unbekannt, welche Regierungsform dort derzeit herrscht. Ob das ehemals so stolze Königreich in Anarchie verfallen ist oder es überhaupt noch lebende Zwerge in diesen Höhlen gibt ist ungewiss. Bekannt ist nur das es seit einiger Zeit vermehrt zu Erdbeben im Hochfelsgebirge gekommen ist. Die Verbleibenden Hochfelszwerge, welche über der Erde leben, sind begabte Erdmagier und Wissen mit Einhand- und Zweihandwaffen umzugehen. Größe: 100 - 130 Alter: ca 800 Stärken: * Erdmagie +10 * Einhandwaffen +15 * Zweihandwaffen +15 Stachelzwerge Stef-tastan-lite.jpg Hearthstone-Will-Offer-Alternate-Heroes-for-All-Classes-483373-2.jpg Paladin08-large.jpg Aa29279ff59a1989ac5575bca86ce764--d-d-dwarf-dwarf-rogue.jpg 300px-Korthas Greybeard TCG.jpg 7d19cad5ed19d3e1219d9ff30662aa9c--fantasy-dwarf-fantasy-male.jpg Die Stachelzwerge haben ihren Namen von den Stachelbergen, in denen sie ihre unterirdische Hauptstadt errichtet haben. Sie sind weltoffen, herzensgut und ihre Hauptstadt ist für fast jedermann zugänglich. Nach dem Kampf ihrer Vettern gegen die Reinmenschen sind diese jedoch aus ihrer Hauptstadt verbannt. Regierungsform → Monarchie. Aufgrund der Arbeit unter Tage haben sie eine große Körperkraft und wissen mit Einhandwaffen umzugehen auch im Umgang mit der Armbrust und heiliger Magie sind sie sehr bewandert. Größe: 100 - 130 Alter: ca 800 Stärken: * Einhandwaffen +15 * Armbrust +10 * Heilige Magie +15 Reinmenschen / Altir Dark wizard by mlappas-d9adl69.png.jpg D892361ece7b120399e30571c5dc8bb3--medieval-knight-medieval-armor.jpg D10.jpg Die Altir oder auch Reinmenschen genannten sind ein Volk, das erst seit wenigen Jahren auf Eldenor vertreten ist. Nach ihrer beginnenden Invasion errichteten sie eine gigantische Stadt, welche sie selbst die große Feste nennen. Zugleich verbrannten sie durch dunkle Magie einen Weltenbaum und errichteten in dessen verkohlten doch dennoch scheinbar unzerstörbarem Stamm mit der Hilfe der versklavten Zwerge einen gigantischen schwarzen Turm „Den dunklen Turm“. Ihr ansinnen zu sein scheint es jedes andere Volk auf Eldenor entweder zu versklaven oder zu vernichten. Regierungsform → Sie leben in einer Monarchie bei der sie glauben, dass ihr König die weltliche Gestallt ihres einzigen Gottes ist und somit allmächtig. Außerdem hat dieser eine Beraterin, welche die Künste der dunklen Magie gemeistert hat und sich die meiste Zeit im dunklen Turm aufhält. Die Reinmenschen sind nicht alle von Grund auf böse, doch eilt ihnen derzeit dieser Ruf voraus. Sie haben alle ein angeborenes Talent für dunkle Magie und können hervorragend mit Schilden und Einhandwaffen umgehen. Größe in cm: 160 - 180 Alter in Jahren: 60 - 80 Stärken: * Schatten-Magie +20 * Paradewert von Schilden +10 * Einhandwaffen +10 Feen F5f10dfd288df4ee782530a8cbea8708--merlin-fantasy-images.jpg E01c32e824bf3a2fba809e58fa29d1bf--male-fairy-fae-male.jpg Don t call me a fairy by dunechampion-d3knll5.jpg Bd8416b05d862f6600695e73ff8c15c5--fantasy-fairies-fantasy-art.jpg 88eff47c5c9308978dbe0c0b5bdc2f21--dragon-art-magical-creatures.jpg 04 by antilous-daht55f.jpg Das Volk der Feen ist ausgewachsen etwa nur 20 bis 40 Zentimeter groß, kann bis zu 10 Meter hoch fliegen, ist extrem zierlich(-30 Gesundheit) und lebt am Silbersee nördlich der Wüste in den Wäldern. Die meisten von Ihnen sind sehr scheu. Aufgrund dessen, ihrer Größe und ihrer leisen Fortbewegung, sind sie sehr schwer aufzuspüren. Sie haben ihre Häuser in den holen Baumwipfeln, nahe des Silbersees. Regierungsform → Monarchie. Sie haben sich bisher aus jedem Koflikt heraus gehalten, da sie sehr pazifistisch sind. Allerdings steht ihr Volk aufgrund des Vormarschs der Altir einer ernstzunehmenden Gefahr gegenüber da sie die nächsten sind die den Altir auf ihrem Weg in den Osten in der Quere stehen. Ihre Stärke liegt in ihrer Größe, weshalb sie extrem schwer zu treffen sind. Außerdem können sie sich sehr leise Fortbewegen und sind gut im Umgang mit der Naturmagie. Größe in cm: 20 - 40 Alter in Jahren: 500 Stärken: * Ausweichen +10 * Schleichen +10 * Naturmagie +10 Sumpfschuppen / Tillias 65ea2474645bf692b571f2f1fdd9223b--fantasy-concept-art-fantasy-artwork.jpg|Lizardman d28b91_daf11a1a4e6d4c50a12a5a13084821d8.jpg_srz_410_620_85_22_0.50_1.20_0.00_jpg_srz.jpg|Lizardman enadarxel_s_werelizard_form_by_enadarxel-d8a6pte.png|Lizardman lizard_man_by_inubiko-d9vpl3p.jpg|Lizardman lizard_man_by_yy6242-d9zbudr.png|Lizardman Die Sumpfschuppen sind ein echsenartiges Volk welches weit im Norden im Dunkelmoor lebt. Sie halten sich meist fern von anderen Völkern und sind bekannt für ihre Unbarmherzigkeit. Die meisten Sumpfschuppen sind Schmuggler, Diebe, Sklavenhändler oder Auftragskiller und somit der Abschaum Eldenors. Aus diesem grund haben sie einen entsprchend schlechten Ruf und es gibt sehr wenige mit ehrlicher Arbeit. Regierungsform → Die Sumpfschuppen leben in sogenannten Banden und besitzen keine wirkliche Regierung oder Gesetze. Schon von Geburt an lernen die Kinder das es meist besser ist einem offnen Kampf aus dem Weg zu gehen und sich lieber mit einem vergifteten Dolch von hinten an den Feind heranzuschleichen. Größe in cm: 190 - 220 Alter in Jahren: 50 - 70 Stärken: * Verstohlenheit +15 * Einhandwaffen +10 * Alchemie +15 Minotauren e71889c3319d7d0c37cdb0a806ea4e37.jpg|Minotaurus Heroes_VI_Minotaur_Artwork.png|Minotaurus minotaur_by_pablofernandezartwrk-d91ilt1.jpg|Minotaurus minotaur_by_zoppy-d52pre0.jpg|Minotaurus minotaure-e1348773662757.jpg|Minotaurus Minotauren sind eine Art humanoider Stier. Die meisten von ihnen leben in einzelnen Döfern am Fuße des Stachelgebirges oder helfen den Zwergen beim Bergbau. Früher waren die Minotauren ein extrem kriegrisches Volk und dafür bei den anderen Völkern sehr verhasst. Dies hat sich allerdings geändert als sich die Stachelzwerger ihrer angenommen und ihnen gezeigt haben wie sie ihre Kräfte für etwas sinnvolles nutzen können. Seit dem haben die Minotauren sich zu einem ziemlich friedfertigen Volk entwickelt. Leider lassen sich die meisten Minotauren auch trotz ihres nun eher friedfertigen Wesens sehr schnell reizen und fallen dann in eine art Raserei. Regirungsform → Die Minotauren haben, seit sie einen Bund mit den Zwergen eingangen sind, keinen eigenen Anführer mehr und beugen sich den Entscheidungen des Königs der Stachelzwerge. Sie sind sehr schnell, können mit riesigen Zweihandwaffen umgehen und blocken fast jeden Gegenangriff. Größe in cm: 250 - 280 Alter in Jahren: 70 - 90 Stärken: *Geschwindigkeit +5 *Zweihandwaffen +15 *Blocken +10 Eurys 26f817b770f5da5de054824a3dc52ad7.jpg 90c75c1fbcfb55914a0052cc29b4463a.jpg e01194383ef812577fd27c3069b17ea1.jpg human_wizard_by_saturnoarg-d3kpdus.jpg Vanthuus.van.jpg Die Eurys sind Menschen, mit Heller bis leichtgebräunter Haut. Die meisten von Ihnen Leben als Handwerker und Bauern in den Weiten Landen. Sie sind ein äußerst Intelligentes Volk und dienen bei Konflikten und Problemen oft als Berater. Sie sind bekannt für Ihre großen stolzen Rösser und ihrem umgang mit diesen. Regirungsform → Jedes ihrer dörfer, besitzt einen jährlich gewählten Bürgermeister, welcher sich um die Anliegen des Dorfes und der Länderein herum kümmert. Einmal im Monat treffen sich die meisten dieser Oberhäupter in einem der Dörfer um Angelegenheiten zu besprechen welche mehr als ein Dorf betreffen oder eine erhöhte Aufmerksamkeit verlangen. Sie werden von klein auf schon in Völkerkunde unterrichtet. Außerdem ist es üblich, dass jedes Kind schon früh sein eigenes Pferd bekommt um sicher und schnell die Distanzen zwischen den Dörfern und Gehöfften zu überwinden. Durch ihere ehrliche Art, besitzen sie eine angeborene Menschenkenntnis. Größe in cm: 170 - 200 Alter in Jahren: 60 - 90 Stärken: *Reiten +10 *Menschenkenntnis +10 *Völkerkunde +10 Coming soon Eurys Goblins Orks Drakin Piscis Waldnymphen Wassernymphen Gnome Trolle